empyrionfandomcom-20200222-history
Getting Started
First Seconds Upon loading the game in survival mode, you are immediately presented with a drop-pod quickly heading to the surface of a planet. After you crash land, the Robinson Protocol appears as an in-game tutorial. Follow the instructions to learn the basic controls and key elements of the User Interface. Even if you are an experienced player, completing the tutorial has its benefits. Completing the tutorial points out a great POI wreckage that contains useful starting materials and ore POI's that will help you start your first base. If you spawn on a planet without oxygen in the atmosphere, waste no time setting up your oxygen generator. Put some bio fuel in it before you head off so when you come back you have water and oxygen waiting for you. First Hours Your main priority is gathering resources and staying alive the first few hours. Killing fauna and harvesting flora will earn you some experience and level you up. Your goal should be gathering resources for a portable constructor. It'll allow you to craft much more than your emergency constructor. From there you should be able to craft your first weapons and tools to increase your chances of survival. Tools are what set man apart from animal. Once your portable constructor is complete, the next focus should be building a motorbike. Walking is not only tiring, it's boring. A motorbike will enable you to gather resources more quickly and scout the land more efficiently. Click here for a weapon guide. Click here for a tool guide. Building your first Base (BA) Home is wherever you choose to call it. The portable constructor enables you access to the Base Starter block. Place the starter block on the terrain wherever you feel is most suitable. From here you can add on to your base with wooden or concrete block to start. Bases can be configured in a variety of ways from a simple box to full blown safe havens. You can spawn a base from an array of starter blueprints or you can craft your own base. Blocks needed for a functional BA: * A source of power ( small generator or solar panels (small) ) * Power storage (fuel tank for generators or solar capacitor for solar panels) Additional suggested blocks to start with: * Walls, roof, and a door to keep enemies out. * At least one cargo box to store your items * At least one fridge to keep your food from spoiling * A sentry gun to defend your base. * A small constructor to speed up crafting. From there you can gradually expand your base's size and capability. Building your first Hover Vehicle (HV) Hover vehicles are the next step up in transportation from the motorcycle. They can be configured in a variety of ways from simple transport vehicles to full blown mobile bases. You can spawn a hover vessel from an array of starter blueprints or you can craft your own hover vessel. Blocks needed for a functional HV: * HV Starter * Hover thruster (Combines RCS, hover engine, and thrusters in one machine)* * Cockpit * Fuel tank and small generator *Note: You can use a hover thruster to start your ship off but it's better to individually build a RCS, hover engine, and small thruster. Hover Vessels are great starter vehicles but some may choose to build a small vessel first. Small Vessels and hover vessels compete for the best form of transportation, each have their benefits. Building your first Small Vessel (SV) Small Vessels are better than hover vessels for travel in that they fly in the sky without running into obstacles. They can be configured in a variety of ways from simple transport vehicles to full blown fighter craft. You can spawn a small vessel from an array of starter blueprints or you can craft your own small vessel. Blocks needed for a functional SV: * SV Starter * Cockpit * At least one thruster facing every direction (Up, Down, Left, Right, Forward, Back) * RCS * Fuel tank and small generator Building your first Capital Vessel (CV) Capital Vessel (CV): * Minimum blocks needed to build functional (CV): Core, Thruster, Generator, RCS, Cockpit, Fuel Tank, Gravity Generator, Warp Drive * You will probably want to add O2 tanks and an O2 station, as well as a Medic Station, as some of the late game planets are quite inhospitable! Note that by creating a new CV, the core and some hull blocks are already placed. Your CV has a “flight direction” (indicated by arrow on Core) and some blocks (e.g. cockpit, weapons) are automatically aligned according to the flight direction. The Capital Vessel will help you to travel through the stars. It is one of the most important aspects of Empyrion: Galactic Survival, as it will allow you to access new planets in various solar systems! (: Category:Guides